degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20161027203012/@comment-3575890-20161028164937
Pemily is cute! I really loved them during their reign even though I've always rooted for Emison - at least since season four anyway. *Unpopular opinion probably, but I loved Spoby even more after season three. The lengths that Toby went to to protect Spencer at the risk of his own life speaks volumes about the strength of their love. Their relationship was tested in the worst possible way, but they made it through just like they do everything else. In life or death, sickness and health, all roads lead back to Spoby. And yes, Haleb is flawless. A little tainted in seasons 6-7 because of Marlene writing Caleb out of character, but still one of the most beautiful love stories to behold. *Same, girl. Same. I think I prefer Spencer by a HAIR to Hanna, but it is pretty DAMN CLOSE. My QUEENS. *I go back and forth with Ezra. I sometimes like him, other times hate him. I did feel bad for him about the Malcom situation. Season four drastically ruined his character though. *Lol Ali ''was ''a pretty horrible person, but I always felt that there was potential for goodness underneath that veneer of snark she wore like armor. Although I have always loved her in the same vein that I've enjoyed other antiheroines (Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Michaelson, Callisto, Cersei Lannister, Regina Mills, etc, etc), I REALLY starting loving her more once it became evident how much she's grown - some of it is attributable to her love for Emily. I have written an in-depth analysis on Alison; I love her so much and feel that she is sorely misunderstood. I won't say much else other than that she goes through hell in later seasons and really grows from her hardships. It takes her having to become a victim herself to truly recognize the pain she has caused and atone for it. Her character development when you compare her in flashbacks to the woman she is now is just phenomenal. Ali is my beautifully complex, morally ambiguous queen. And god, Emison is my EVERYTHING. Although their dynamic was toxic as fuck in the past, they have come to the point that they have grown into perfect foils to each other that comlement one and other rather than clash as they did before. Emily is strong enough now to NOT enable Alison and allow her to push her or anyone else around; she now calls her out on her shortcomings and pushes her to be a better person and Alison in Emily's company becomes more candid and open. Emily softens her hardened edges and brings the absolute best out of her. In my humble opinion, she always has done that. The only issue was that Ali's best back then was still a terrible person, but Alison has been through so much that she's gained a lot of perspective along the way. Believe it or not, as it stands now, she's probably the kindest and most mature of all the girls in the group. *No comment. None whatsoever. All I will say is I HATE Zach with the passion of a thousand burning suns. *Papa Fields is the best father. In fact, he's the only GOOD one. In stark contrast, the mothers are wonderful. *Mama Marin is my favorite of the mothers for obvious reasons. She will go above and beyond for her child. SHE reminds me of Cersei Lannister actually. Cutthroat take-no-prisoners Mama Bear when it comes to protecting her child. Mona, on the other hand, is another antiheroine I just can't help but LOVE. *Oh, Tobes. So much heartache for one person to take.